callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is the last missionThis is the End in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves killing Makarov for vengeance. The player starts out wearing a Juggernaut Suit, and takes the role of Price. Walkthrough Captain Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in a Dubai hotel. They begin in bomb squad suits, as Nikolai taps the security feed. The two gun down various mercenaries assigned to protect Makarov. Working their way up to his location, an enemy chopper fires on them and destroys their armor. Informed that Makarov is heading for another helicopter on the roof, Price and Yuri are given a few minutes to stop him. They almost have him, but then the escape helicopter fires on the building, partially collapsing it and wounding Yuri; a piece of debris going through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Price platforms through the wreckage and finds his nemesis. Jumping from the roof onto the helicopter, he hijacks it, but as a result of Price's attack, the co-pilot inadvertently fires a shot into the controls, causing it to crash. Price awakes to find Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a dropped pistol. Makarov regains his composure and steals the gun, but Yuri arrives just in time and shoots him, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, and Price quickly heaves himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After beating up Makarov, Price wraps a steel cable around his neck, strangles him with it, and finally breaks the glass roof they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hanged and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. It is most likely that Price was arrested after the credits came up. Transcript Main article: Dust to Dust/Transcript Trivia *The Oasis hotel was heavily inspired by the Burj Al Arab located on a man-made peninsula off the coast of Dubai. *This is the only campaign mission in the entire Call of Duty series that the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This is the only final mission in Modern Warfare series that the given name of the mission is not synonymous with "End" like "Game Over" and "Endgame". *This is also the only ending where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and is not present. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series, and the first that is not a flashback. *Price ends the game smoking a cigar. This is reminiscent of the memorable moment at the beginning of Crew Expendable, one of the first times Price is seen in the series, in which he is also smoking a cigar. *This is the second mission in the Modern Warfare series where the playable character speaks during the mission, the first being Yuri explaining to Price why Makarov knows him shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission where Yuri makes his personal appearance as NPC. *If one looks carefully enough, when Price stabs the helicopter pilot, he seems to use a curved knife similar to the Karambit from Black Ops. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *The title is a reference to a quote "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by Russian Loyalists after killing the main antagonist. *In this mission it seems Price has at least some respect for Yuri, because when Yuri is wounded he speaks with a concerned tone. It is possible due to wounds he received in Down the Rabbit Hole, hostility is no longer existed between them, suggesting both of them managed to mend their relationship. *In the Loading Screen, Lev Kravchenko from Black Ops appears in a picture as one of Makarov's accomplices. *Nikolai is nowhere to be seen in this level. Videos thumb|300px|left|Captain Price wearing juggernaut armor. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3